


Dress Up

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Damn Near Platonic [21]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comedy, Crossdressing, Dress Up, Funny, M/M, Multi, Photos, Public Humiliation, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 06:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11122056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: Mark finds himself in a game of Dare, and he might regret it.Maybe.





	Dress Up

"Come on out!" Jack and Felix yelled, whistling through the door at Mark.

"No fucking way! You're a criminal Jack!" He pouts, staring at himself in the outfit. He examines his tanned legs peeking from under the skirt, all the way up to his broad chest covered in ruffles. He sighs audibly and puts his face in his palms, shaking his raven colored hair.

"I don't have all day!" Felix yells, obviously impatient.

"Shut up you perv!" Mark shot back, and he heard Jack give one single laugh in response. He took a deep breath, praying to whatever god was up there that he didn't get recognized by his coworkers or peers, and opened the changing room door. He was met by two loud whistles and a wink from Jack that made him blush.

" _Damn_ girrrrrl!" Felix shouted, and Mark shot him a look and shushed him.

"Do a lil twirl for us baby!" Jack said, and he spun around hoping the skirt was longer than it felt.

"Oh yeah, it _definitely_ jumped down there." Felix whispered to Jack, and Jack snickered.

"You guys are treacherous." Mark deadpanned, and that made them laugh so hard the store clerk shushed them.

Jack hummed in response as he pulled out his phone and snapped a picture, biting his lip seductively. "Oh _hell_ yeah, that one's goin' in tha porn file."

Mark gasped in mock offense, covering his chest. "Is that any way to treat a lady?"

"Nah," Jack started, "but I can _show_ ye how I treat one." He finished with a wink and Mark couldn't help but laugh.

"Woah woah woah, this was my dare how come you're getting all the fun out of it?" Felix whined.

"Because I'm the Alpha male!" Jack said, puffing out his chest and raising his arms. Mark rolled his eyes and poking his armpit, making him giggle.

"I'm _terrified_. Can I take this off now before I end up on the school website?" Mark begged, and Felix and Jack groaned.

"Fiiineee, but next time we do this, we're buying the outfit and you're putting on makeup, missy. I'm not letting you go to prom looking like a cheap whore." Felix scolded, and Jack put up his hand to contain his giggles.

"Thanks mom, you're _soooo_ supportive." Mark rebutted, and he went back into the changing room to get dressed, ignoring the giggles from his friends outside.


End file.
